


Craving

by Bethesda



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Paranoia, Unhealthy Relationships, Victorian Attitudes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: «Date troppa importanza ad un uomo che ha come unico vanto quello di aver deluso vostro fratello, non certo di averlo aiutato».«Siete l’unico che può trascinarlo via dal baratro prima che vi cada definitivamente dentro. E questa volta non vi sarà alcun trucchetto a salvarlo dalle rocce sottostanti».
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	1. I

**_Craving_ **

****

**_Capitolo I_ **

Anche il migliore degli uomini ha le proprie debolezze, e dal momento che Holmes non era _sicuramente_ il migliore degli uomini, non fu difficile riscontrare in lui, sin dal primo momento, una lunga serie di peculiarità dannose alla mia salute mentale e a quella sua fisica.  
Fra queste, quella che sin dell’inizio mi diede più noia fu sicuramente l’uso smodato di cocaina.

Lo conobbi che ne era già dipendente, ma lo nascondeva. Non che si vergognasse, voglio essere ben chiaro: Holmes non era mai stato così ipocrita da nascondere le proprie azioni, specialmente non a me, nonostante ben sapesse quanto ritenessi atroce quella sua brutta inclinazione per la sostanza.

Per stimolare la mente, mi diceva.

Come se la sua mente già irrequieta avesse bisogno di ulteriori stimoli.

Ma debbo ammettere che giunsi quando questa era già parte integrante della sua vita, e per molto tempo la sottile differenza fra il suo essere normale o sotto l’influenza della droga fu molto, molto difficile da discernere.

Nei primi sei anni del nostro rapporto di amicizia la siringa in vetro di cui faceva uso fu una presenza costante ma silenziosa.

Vi fu un periodo in cui mi impegnai per contare quante volte ne facesse uso, segnandole addirittura su di un taccuino. Riporto cosa scrissi all’epoca, un sunto fra tante tabelle che mi tennero impegnato per quasi un anno.

“ _Sherlock Holmes non pare comportarsi come tutti gli uomini dipendenti da sostanze. Non ricerca l’oppioide in ogni istante, dimenticando la concezione dello spazio-tempo, così come non brama la cocaina nonostante questa non stia più facendo evidentemente l’effetto desiderato. La riserva per i giusti momenti, per i casi, quando ha necessità di far lavorare ancora di più la mente brillante, come a spronarla con un frustino per obbligarla a dare ancora di più di quanto già non faccia. La sua bramosia per la sostanza si presenta non quando termina l’effetto stesso di questa, ma quando conclude un caso. Ma non la assume nuovamente quando evidentemente il suo corpo la reclama. Attende, pronto a riutilizzarla al meglio per l’indagine successiva. Ciò implica che vi siano periodi fisiologici in cui il suo corpo cede, grida, pretende la dose, che lui nega strenuo. Questi coincidono con momenti di malumore, silenzi forzati, languore, che non si sforza di celare in alcun modo. In conclusione, non mi è possibile distinguere con certezza se il suo comportamento sia indotto dalla droga o sia semplicemente il suo modo di essere”._

Fu una conclusione abbastanza banale, ma la scrissi con gli occhi di qualcuno che lo frequentava ancora da troppo poco per capire quanto la cocaina fosse parte integrante della sua vita. E automaticamente della mia.

Mi offrì di provare più di una volta, ma rifiutai sempre, nonostante i vantaggi che avrebbe potuto avere per i miei dolori cronici. Certo, molti stimati accademici e dottori all’epoca la utilizzavano e ne consigliavano il consumo, ma altrettanti biasimavano la facilità con cui questa venisse assunta e il totale oscurantismo verso gli effetti collaterali.

Ancora oggi mi cruccio per ciò che feci, e forse mi sarei dovuto comportare diversamente, ma allora ero giovane e non potevo immaginare come si sarebbe dipanata la vita di fronte a me. E fu colpa mia, lo ammetto.  
Le sue abitudini cambiarono quando annunciai il mio fidanzamento con Mary.

Non so quando me ne accorsi, ma ogni mio tentativo di intavolare una discussione sull’argomento cadeva a vuoto. Cominciò ad aumentare il numero di dosi. Fu un processo graduale e silenzioso, ma la gravità della situazione mi si palesò di fronte agli occhi pochi giorni prima del mio abbandono dell’appartamento di Baker Street.

Fu un anno particolarmente ricco di casi il 1887, ed è con mio sommo rammarico che posso dire mi resi conto del problema troppo tardi. La mia abitudine nel vederlo spesso lavorare in condizioni estreme per il proprio corpo mi aveva spinto ad accantonare tutti gli indizi.

Lo trovai più volte in salotto, il braccio ancora scoperto e segnato, la testa ciondoloni.

Forse la peggiore fu con quando lo vidi utilizzare le vene delle mani esattamente di fronte a me. Quelle mani che avevo sempre apprezzato nella loro delicatezza, nonostante i segni degli acidi, mi sembrarono così bistrattate da un gesto tanto incosciente. Lì mi resi conto che non riusciva ad utilizzare l’accesso del braccio per numero di dosi settimanali nettamente aumentato.

Quando lo redarguivo, mi ignorava bellamente o rispondeva ringhiando.

Fuggii da quella casa nel momento di maggior bisogno, per una donna che indubbiamente amavo, ma alla quale mi ero affidato per utilizzarla come ancora di salvezza, per allontanarmi da quella casa e da Holmes stesso.

  
Ero giovane.

Ma ciò non mi giustificava né allora né adesso.

Furono quattro anni in cui lo frequentai assiduamente, ma da esterno. Non ho dubbi sul fatto che continuò a utilizzare la sua fantomatica soluzione _sette per cento_ , e certi suoi scatti d’ira furono sintomo di qualcosa di più grande. Ma sopravvisse.

Quando nel 1891 lo accompagnai al suo fatale incontro con Moriarty, sembrava un uomo sobrio, pulito. Solo l’astuccio che intravvidi nella sua borsa mi fece capire che non aveva mai, veramente smesso. Ma in quell’occasione non dissi nulla.

Anzi, mi proposi di ridiscuterne una volta tornati a casa.

Ovviamente ciò non avvenne, e tutto ciò che riuscii a fare fu trascinarmi nuovamente a Londra, con la disperazione di aver perso il mio più caro amico dimostrandomi quanto più codardo possibile.

I mesi successivi furono un susseguirsi di sensi di colpa, e più volte fui tentato di cedere ai suoi passati inviti. Forse Holmes aveva ragione, pensavo. Forse mi avrebbe aiutato a stare meglio. A lenire i dolori, e non solo fisici, dacché erano facilmente sopportabili a confronto di quelli dell’anima.

Accompagnai con questo umore infausto mia moglie durante i suoi ultimi mesi di vita.

Se ero stato un pessimo amico, ero stato ancor più un pessimo marito.

E presto rimasi solo, con l’unica possibilità di crogiolarmi in ciò che io stesso avevo fatto: rinnegare i miei sentimenti per un uomo che per nei miei confronti non aveva mia provato alcunché, rigettarli su una donna che in me aveva visto qualcosa di inaspettato e probabilmente falso, sino a perderli entrambi, per mano diverse dalla mia ma con rimpianti che si riconducevano unicamente alla mia persona.

E così, dopo quasi dodici anni, ero nuovamente solo, così come prima che incontrassi Holmes. In quei giorni, come allora, la disperazione prese violentemente possesso della mia anima e abbandonai tutto.

Amici, il club, i pazienti.

Mi ritrovai sul fondo di un pozzo e a malapena riuscivo a vedere la luce del sole.

-

Quando ricevetti il telegramma di Mycroft questo mi prese ben più che alla sprovvista.

Avevo visto il maggiore degli Holmes una sola ed unica volta dopo la scomparsa del fratello e durante questa io mi resi uno sciocco ai suoi occhi, incapace di trattenere le lacrime mentre gli raccontavo gli avvenimenti delle cascate Reichenbach. Con mio sommo orrore, costui non si dimostrò affatto scosso dalle mie parole, quanto fatalista.

Da allora le nostre strade non si incrociarono più, nemmanco quando Mary venne a mancare.

Tutto ciò che mi giunse in quell’occasione furono delle condoglianze tramite missiva.

L’essere invitato al Diogenes club fu per me una sorpresa e un campanello d’allarme: non comprendevo cosa Mycroft potesse volere da me né riuscivo ad immaginarlo. Nella mia mente si accavallarono gli scenari più improbabili: il ritrovamento del corpo di Holmes era il primo fra questi, ma era impossibile. Ormai, dopo tre anni, del mio amico dovevano esservi solo ossa bianche scavate dalla prepotenza dell’acqua sul fondo dell’abisso in cui lo avevo perduto.

Giunto al club venni fatto accomodare nell’unica sala adibita al dialogo e lì, immutato, trovai la presenza ingombrante di Mycroft Holmes ad attendermi. Mi avvicinai per stringergli la mano, timoroso, e l’impressione fu quella della prima volta: una stretta molle, di chi non ha voglia né tempo da perdere.

Mi chiese come stavo, senza davvero interessarsi alla risposta, e con aria fiacca andò a sedersi sulla propria poltrona, attendendo che lo imitassi.

Non era invecchiato, ma è difficile che ciò accada in chi conduce mollemente la propria vita, circondato da agi e servitori. Nonostante il peso del governo – in qualche modo – ricadesse sulle sue spalle, Mycroft Holmes non sembrava avvertirlo affatto.

«Perché sono qui?», chiesi dopo alcuni minuti di chiacchiere vuote.

Holmes mi puntò addosso gli occhi grigi.

Gli stessi del fratello, notai, facendomi del male nel ricordarlo.

Con un movimento impercettibile del capo, Mycroft mi indicò il tavolino in radica al mio fianco su cui era appoggiato un vassoio d’argento. Sullo stesso, un foglio ripiegato.

Lo aprii con delicatezza, tentando di non far risuonare troppo il fruscio della carta nel silenzio del salone vuoto.

Sopra, un indirizzo.

Una via di Whitechapel.

Sollevai lo sguardo, confuso, e la risposta non tardò ad arrivare.

«Si tratta di un paziente», cominciò. «È inutile dire che siate qui in via strettamente confidenziale, dottore, e che l’indirizzo lì riportato e il paziente che vi si trova all’interno hanno un’importanza fondamentale per il sottoscritto. E non solo».

«Non capisco», ammisi. «Ci sono centinaia, migliaia di medici a Londra, alcuni ben più abili del sottoscritto, e non ho dubbi che il governo disponga dei propri, già ben addestrati per situazioni che, evidentemente, hanno una qual certa confidenzialità. Perché il sottoscritto?»

«Perché ritengo che siate l’unica persona in grado di comprendere la situazione».

«Non parlate per oracoli», lo intimai nervoso. «Sono tre anni che non abbiamo più contatto di alcun tipo. Cosa è cambiato?»

«Assolutamente nulla, Dottore, ma non prendetela sul personale. Vi era un unico legame fra Voi e il sottoscritto, e ormai si è spezzato da tempo. Non aveva senso continuare a intrattenere rapporti di alcun tipo. Sarebbe stato unicamente doloroso».

«Per Voi?»

«No. Per Voi. Ma non siamo qui per parlare del mio compianto fratello. Tutto ciò che dovrete fare, Dottore, sarà recarsi all’indirizzo e valutare la condizione del paziente. Non dovrete far altro che il vostro lavoro. Fate finta di recarvi da una puerpera delle vostre o da uno dei vostri tipici pazienti».

«Pratico ben poco ormai».

«Lo so».

«Se lo sapete allora non capisco la mia presenza in questo posto e la vostra assurda richiesta», sbottai irritato.

«Perché, come vi ho già detto, siete l’unico che si può occupare della questione. Ora Dottore, non voglio farvi perdere tempo. Sta a voi decidere. Ma adesso mi dovete perdonare: ho degli impegni improrogabili e non voglio farvi perdere ulteriore tempo».

Fui fuori dal Diogenes in pochi istanti, con sopra la testa un cielo plumbeo particolarmente affine con il mio umore.

Fra le mani avevo il foglio con l’indirizzo indicatomi da Mycroft.

Non avevo intenzione di sottostare alle sue richieste.

Dopotutto non avevo idea di chi fosse il paziente, non sapevo quale fosse la sua patologia né il perché fossi stato interpellato nella questione. Forse Mycroft pensava che glielo dovessi, ma non mi sembrava il tipo d’uomo che chiede favori, in particolar modo al sottoscritto, quando intorno a lui vi era probabilmente una schiera di uomini al suo servizio pronti a muoversi al suo schioccar di dita.

Mi incamminai verso casa, borbottando sommessamente fra me e me, irritato. Accartocciai il foglio, pronto a buttarlo, quando mi bloccai.

Forse davvero glielo dovevo.

Rilessi l’indirizzo.

In carrozza mi ci sarebbe voluta una buona mezz’ora, considerando poi che sarei dovuto passare da casa per recuperare la mia vecchia borsa da medico.

Dopotutto, si trattava di una visita.

Che male poteva farmi?

Al peggio avrei rifiutato una volta valutato il caso. Nessuno poteva costringermi a fare alcunché.

Fermai una carrozza, saltando dentro mentre davo l’indirizzo di casa al cocchiere, richiudendo la porta della stessa alle mie spalle mentre un tuono, in lontananza, squarciava l’aere pesante di pioggia.

-

Il luogo era infimo.

Il cocchiere si rifiutò di addentrarsi sino alla soglia, lasciandomi all’inizio del vicolo, una stradina buia, maleodorante, dove non potevo scorgere nemmanco un passante. Forse era un bene, mi dissi. O forse semplicemente si stavano nascondendo tutti nell’ombra.

Strinsi la maniglia della valigetta, addentrandomi lungo la via, controllando i numeri civici. In alcuni casi non erano neanche segnalati. Solo alcune case conservavano delle indicazioni, ma si trattava di insegne sporche, rotte o a malapena visibili nell’oscurità della strada. Il fatto poi che il cielo fosse sempre più plumbeo non aiutava certo a vedere.

Fu con una certa fatica che trovai il luogo indicato. Il numero 17.

Bussai, attendendo guardandomi intorno, cercando con lo sguardo un qualsiasi movimento che potesse indicare la presenza di qualcuno ad esclusione del sottoscritto. Riprovai, ma senza fortuna. Nessuno mi rispose e per un attimo pensai di aver sbagliato indirizzo ma no, era impossibile, ma la casa era quella corretta.

Portai la mano alla maniglia e mi resi conto che era aperta.

La porta si aprì con uno scricchiolio tetro, ponendomi davanti ad un ingresso buio, umido, ma ben più pulito di quanto mi aspettassi.

Chiesi permesso ma non mi rispose nessuno se non l’ennesimo tuono, questa volta sempre più vicino. Una goccia mi colpì la tesa del cappello, pesante e solitaria, e prima che potessi alzare gli occhi al cielo un’altra la imitò. Mi convinsi ad entrare.

Di fronte a me vi erano delle scale e ai miei fianchi due porte, entrambe murate. Inutile dire che dietro quelle certamente non avrei trovato nessuno, ma dentro di me ogni fibra del mio corpo stava urlando di scappare, che quel posto non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono.

Non fosse stato indicato da Mycroft, che comunque ritenevo quanto mai integerrimo e al di sopra di ogni sospetto, avrei alzato i tacchi e me ne sarei andato, ma ormai ero lì, tanto valeva indagare.

Mi chiusi la porta alle spalle ma fu una pessima idea.

Il buio si impossessò completamente dell’atrio e non vidi più a un palmo dal mio naso. A tentoni andai a cercare le scale, trovando la ringhiera in legno. Anche sotto i guanti di pelle riuscivo a sentire quanto fosse coperta di polvere. L’avvertvo, viscosa e spiacevole al tatto, sotto le mie dita.

Mi ricordai di avere con me dei fiammiferi. Non avrebbero certo fatto granché luce, ma perlomeno mi avrebbero permesso di addentrarmi un poco nella casa, magari sino al piano superiore, dove speravo di trovare perlomeno delle finestre.

Ne accesi uno.

A malapena mi permetteva di intravvedere la sagoma delle scale, ma mi accontentai.

Un passo dietro l’altro, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, cominciai a risalire la rampa. Quando arrivai al primo piano mi stupii nel trovare anche le porte di questo murate. La finestra che dava sul ballatoio era sprangata.

Come era possibile che qualcuno abitasse in quel luogo dimenticato da Dio?

Mi resi conto che vi era però una luce flebile proveniente dal piano successivo.

Una luce grigia, morbida, probabilmente la luce del giorno che passava da una finestra libera da intoppi. Imprecai, bruciandomi il dito con il fiammifero, e lo lasciai cadere a terra. Lo calpestai per sicurezza ma ormai non poteva più far danno.

Decisi di proseguire senza, percorrendo le due rampe di scale che mi separavano dalla luce mentre mi leccavo il dito ferito. Quando vidi la finestra sospirai di sollievo. Vi era una tenda che non vedeva una lavandaia da almeno qualche decina di anni, ma certamente era meglio che l’oscurità completa poco dabbasso. Lì, mi resi conto, eravamo nel sottotetto. Se fossi stato di poco più alto avrei potuto sbattere la testa ma non accadde. A differenza degli altri piani qui vi era un’unica porta.

Non murata.

Il mio paziente doveva trovarsi lì dentro.

Presi un profondo respiro, quasi come se stessi per gettarmi in mare, e bussai.

Anche in questo caso nessuna risposta.

Anche in questo caso la porta non era chiusa a chiave.

La aprii con lentezza, non volendo spaventare chiunque vi fosse dentro, e mi stupii nel notare che questa stanza fosse così luminosa rispetto alle altre. E certamente ben più calda.

Si trattava di un solaio dal pavimento in legno, polveroso ma non sporco, pervaso da un odore di chiuso che mi colpì subito le nari. Il mio sguardo andò a cercare una qualsiasi forma di vita ma di fronte a me non vi era niente. Solo una stanza semivuota, con un tavolo ed un cucinino in un angolo. Sul tavolo pile e pile di carta alla rinfusa.

Una poltrona logora e un caminetto.

Il caminetto si stava spegnendo lentamente.

Nessuno lo ravvivava da qualche ora almeno.

Mi chiesi se fosse questo il motivo della mancanza di risposta dell’inquilino ma un rumore attirò la mia attenzione.

Mi resi conto che proveniva da un paravento nell’angolo più lontano del solaio. Posai a terra la borsa, pronto a difendermi.

Dopotutto non sapevo con chi stessi per avere a che fare.

«Mi perdoni l’intrusione. Sono un medico. Sono stato mandato qui da—per lei», azzardai. Non volevo dare il nome di Mycroft, nonostante lui non mi avesse dato indicazioni al riguardo.

Il suono si ripeté.

Un cigolio, come un letto vecchio.

Forse era in fin di vita. Forse stava dormendo.

Il mio istinto da sanitario prese il sopravvento e decisi che chiunque fosse là dietro doveva farsi vedere. Magari era in fin di vita. Magari non era in grado di chiedere aiuto.

Con passo delicato mi avvicinai al paravento, dove la luce dell’esterno non giungeva, e con delicatezza, senza far rumore, sbirciai cosa vi fosse dietro. Sul letto, nessuno.

Solo coperte sfatte.

Accanto ad esso, sul pavimento freddo, vi era però un uomo. Le ginocchia al petto, le braccia a stringerle. La testa piegata in avanti a nascondere il volto.

Non riuscii a trattenere un singulto sorpreso: nonostante mi aspettassi di trovare qualcuno lì dietro, lo spettacolo aveva un che di inquietante.

A terra macchie di sangue.

Un laccio emostatico.

Un astuccio in radica aperto a rivelare il suo contenuto.

Il fiato mi si mozzò in gola all’ondata di ricordi che mi pervase vedere quei banali oggetti ma li ignorai, avvicinandomi ancora all’uomo, raggiungendolo nel suo angolo chiuso. Mi inginocchiai di fronte a lui.

Aveva indosso una camicia da notte sporca, logora, anch’essa macchiata di sangue. Sotto di essa di riusciva ad intuire la sua magrezza malata.

Andai a sfiorarlo, chiamandolo, ripetendo il motivo della mia visita.

Costui debolmente alzò il volto e non avrei avuto bisogno di alcuna luce per capire chi fosse.

Anche nell’oscurità più pesante avrei riconosciuto quegli occhi, adesso spenti, patinati dalla semi incoscienza.

Se mi avessero sparato un colpo in testa l’effetto sarebbe stato sicuramente meno devastante.

Di fronte a me, l’ombra di un uomo, giaceva Sherlock Holmes.

Vivo.


	2. II

**_Capitolo II_ **

Arretrai istintivamente, cadendo all’indietro, i palmi delle mani sul pavimento, la bocca aperta incapace di proferir verbo.

L’uomo di fronte a me invece mi osservava con la testa lievemente inclinata da un lato, le labbra dischiuse e lo sguardo vitreo di chi non è perfettamente cosciente del proprio essere. Non si mosse, non diede segno di capire che fossi lì.

Mi resi conto che non ero in grado di mettere due pensieri in fila: troppo lo shock di ritrovarmi davanti un fantasma che da anni mi tormentava solo nei sogni e che invece adesso era lì, in carne ad ossa.

Mi presi qualche istante per tornare in me, sebbene fosse impossibile.

Girai su me stesso per mettermi davanti a lui, a carponi, a un palmo di distanza.

Holmes era un fantoccio, una bambola di pezza magra e dal respiro flebile, e tutto mi sarei aspettato meno che sentirlo parlare.

Ma quella non era la sua voce.

Era troppo bassa, troppo impastata, dolorante.

«Di cosa mi parlerai oggi?», mi domandò, cogliendomi di sorpresa.

«Cosa?»

«Oggi sarai buono con me o mi ricorderai qualcosa di terribile? Mi parlerai della guerra, del tuo dolore, o forse del mio? Mi parlerai di papà? Ti prego di non farlo, Watson. Già la tua immagine mi basta. Abbia un po’ di pietà, anche se la sto solo chiedendo a me stesso».

Non capivo.

Con mano tremante allungai una mano, perché non potevo credere di averlo davanti. Era finto.

Eppure quando lo toccai lo sentii: carne ed ossa, sebbene sembrava che sotto la camicia da notte fossero rimaste solo le seconde. Mai lo avevo visto così magro.  
Ma era lui.

«Holmes», lo chiamai, come se il pronunciare il suo nome potesse risvegliarlo. Ma non fu quello a farlo. Furono le mie dita solide quando lo artigliarono.

Holmes drizzò il capo e dopo un breve attimo di perplessità sgranò gli occhi, incredulo tanto quanto il sottoscritto. Non si mosse, non fece nulla per quelli che mi parvero minuti interminabili, e quando lo scrollai lievemente, spingendomi ad avvicinarmi ancora un poco a lui, si risvegliò. Le sue mani si gettarono su di me, sulle mie spalle, stringendole con debolezza.

Sussurrò il mio nome una, due, tre volte.

«Non puoi essere qui. Non puoi. Non ha--»

Si bloccò, lasciandomi spalle, e con lentezza esasperante arretrò, andando a mettere una mano a terra e uno sulla testiera in ferro del letto, cercando di sorreggersi ed alzarsi. Io lo lasciai fare.

Si mise in piedi con gambe malferme, così sottili che mi domandai come potessero sorreggerlo. Con quello che parve uno sforzo immane mi superò, borbottando qualcosa con aria spiritata.

Sentii il nome di suo fratello.

Fece cinque o sei passi, superando il paravento e scomparendo alla mia vista.

Un tonfo sordo fu quello che mi spinse ad alzarmi e a gettarmi all’inseguimento, ma non dovetti allontanarmi troppo.

Holmes era a terra, illuminato dalla luce fioca e lattiginosa che proveniva da fuori. La pioggia aveva cominciato a rigare i vetri e sembrava che quel poco di barlume proveniente dall’esterno si sarebbe spento presto assieme al temporale.

Per quando lieve però mi permise di vedere meglio l’uomo che mi stava davanti.

Quello non era Holmes.

Non poteva essere lui.

Della muscolatura di un tempo, quella sviluppata in anni di pugilato e scherma, non era rimasto più alcunché. I capelli erano sempre neri, corvini, ma più lunghi, sporchi e scompigliati e sulle tempie riuscivo a intravvedere dell’argento.

Il volto era rivolto a terra e dalla sua bocca continuava ad uscire un lamento sommesso, ma non vi badai troppo, perdendomi nel notare le condizioni della sua pelle.

Un tempo diafana, macchiata dagli acidi solo sulle mani e con poche, significative cicatrici; adesso la sua pelle aveva un colore grigiastro ed era tappezzata di macchie scure, malsane, a vederle a distanza necrotiche.

Erano ovunque. Braccia, mani, gambe.

Holmes riuscì a girarsi e mi guardò di nuovo negli occhi ma non disse nulla. Fece però un qualcosa che mai in vita mia gli avevo visto fare in passato, negli anni passati assieme a Baker Street.

Si strinse in se stesso, facendosi piccolo, come per non farsi notare, come per mostrarmi il meno possibile la sua condizione.

Pigolò un qualcosa, ma non lo sentii.

Tagliai le distanze, inginocchiandomi nuovamente accanto a lui, e prima che potesse fuggire di nuovo lo abbrancai, stringendolo a me con forza.

«Non dovevi venire qui. Non dovevi saperlo. Non dovevi, Watson. Non dovevi».

Lo lasciai continuare con quella litania a lungo. Non so per quanto, ma abbastanza perché i muscoli cominciassero a farmi male per lo sforzo di stare fermo in quella posizione. Ma non mi mossi comunque. Lo strinsi a me, incredulo, grato.

Mai avrei potuto immaginare di poter rivedere il mio amico, mai di poterlo stringere fra le mie braccia.

Avevo tante domande e tante paure, ma non le espressi in alcun modo. Mi limitai ad aspettare che lui tacesse, uscendo da quello stato di _trance_. Al dopo avrei poi pensato.

-

Holmes non mi parlò per ore, durante le quali mi risolvetti a prenderlo di peso e a trascinarlo sino alla poltrona.

Ravvivai il fuoco, cercai una coperta. In quella casa cominciava a penetrare il freddo novembrino e se lo sentivo bene io non potevo immaginare Holmes e la sua nuova condizione.

Se nuova poteva definirsi.

Decisi di non chiedere nulla sino a che non ebbi finito di guardarmi intorno. Riuscii addirittura a procurare ad entrambi del tè, sebbene stoviglie e vettovaglie non fossero in alcun modo passabili.

Una volta terminato di preparare ne presi subito un sorso per scuotermi, sebbene avrei voluto qualcosa di ben più forte, ma non vi era nulla di alcolico presente in quella casa.

Fatto ciò mi diressi verso Holmes, ponendomi fra lui e il caminetto. Potevo sentire la mia schiena scaldarsi al tepore del fuoco e per un attimo considerai il volermi liberare della giacca, ma decisi che non mi sentivo abbastanza a mio agio.

In realtà il mio desiderio era alzarmi e andarmene.

C’era qualcosa si sbagliato in tutta quella situazione ed ero quasi convinto che se fossi uscito da quella casa presto il vicolo l’avrebbe ingoiata, cancellandola dalla mia mente quale l’incubo che era.

Ma non feci nulla di tutto ciò. Mi limitai ad accucciarmi di fronte ad Holmes, che sembrava aver riacquisito un minimo di lucidità, sebbene la sua espressione fosse di puro e semplice diniego.

Mi venne istintivo andare a toccarlo ancora una volta per confermare a me stesso che era davvero di fronte a me e il sentire il suo ginocchio sotto le dita mi provocò un brivido lungo la schiena.

Lo carezzai, commosso.

«Sei vivo».

Holmes mi guardò freddamente.

«Perché sei qui?»

«Davvero», ripresi con tono spezzato. «Davvero dopo tre anni la prima cosa che mi dici è questa, Holmes?»

«Chi ti manda?»

«Tuo fratello. Che a quanto pare mi deve ben più di una spiegazione. Ma prima voglio sentire qualsiasi cosa tu abbia da dire. Da quanto sei qui? Perché? E soprattutto, cosa--»

«Ho saputo di tua moglie», mi disse all’improvviso. «Condoglianze».

Avrei voluto ribattere che in quell’istante delle sue condoglianze me ne facevo ben poco e che la dipartita di mia moglie in quel preciso momento era l’ultimo dei miei pensieri, ma non lo feci. Mi decisi a continuare il mio interrogatorio.

«Holmes, dovresti essere sul fondo di un crepaccio».

«Forse lo sono. Forse son solo un fantasma. Chi lo sa, Watson!»

Mi alzai in piedi, irato.

«Non prenderti gioco di me!»

«Perché mai dovrei farlo?», mi chiese con tono sinceramente incuriosito, quasi fanciullesco.

Non sembrava di portare avanti la discussione con l’Holmes con cui avevo convissuto.

«Perché sono tre anni che piango il mio migliore amico! Tre anni durante i quali avresti potuto benissimo scrivere, mandare un telegramma, un dannato messaggio in codice! E invece nulla, Holmes! Dimmi perlomeno che non eri a Londra, salvami almeno dal fatto che non fossi a un palmo dal mio naso per tutto questo tempo».

«Oh, no. Non son stato solo a Londra», disse con leggerezza. «Ho vagato per mezza Europa e buona parte dell’Asia, ma non so dirti esattamente dove io sia stato né per quanto. I miei pensieri in questo istante sono un filo confusi, sai, Watson? Ma non comprendo la tua rabbia. Dopotutto sei sempre stato con me».

«Come prego?»

«Sempre a interferire, sempre a rinfacciarmi le mie scelte. Come se ogni tua decisione fosse oro colato. Mi tormenta solo che adesso riesca anche a sentirti. Fisicamente intendo. Ma forse sono uscito definitivamente di senno. Ormai me lo aspetto. Ti ho mai raccontato, amico mio, del caso di un certo Mr. Hangman? Costui pensava di essere fatto di vetro e dunque praticamente invisibile. Un soggetto peculiare che decise di dedicare la sua peculiarità fittizia al crimine, con risultati quanto mai scarsi. Se non vado errato vi fu un sovrano con le medesime credenze, ma sai bene che poco mi interessa di ciò che non riguarda il mio lavoro. Ecco, forse ormai sono come Mr. Hangman: completamente fuori di me. Ma ora ti pregherei di lasciarmi solo. Voglio solo dormire, Watson. Lasciami dormire».

Il velo di coscienza che per un attimo mi era parso di vedere era scomparso definitivamente.

Holmes delirava come in preda ad una grave febbre, ma nella mia testa già si era dipanata la vera ragione della sua condizione. Posai a terra la tazza di tè di Holmes, lasciandolo accoccolato sulla poltrona a intonare un motivetto stanco.

Con fare silenzioso mi diressi verso il letto presso il quale lo avevo trovato e lì, nel buio, rividi nuovamente gli oggetti che avevo notato all’inizio.

Li raccolsi e li infilai nella mia borsa.

Dentro l’astuccio, notai, vi erano quattro fialette.

Mi domandai se ve ne fossero altre, ma allo stato delle cose era la mia preoccupazione minore.

Uscii di casa badando bene di fare meno rumore possibile e attraversai Whitechapel a gran passo, cercando una qualsiasi carrozza disposta a riportarmi al Diogenes.


	3. III

**Capitolo III**

«È vivo! Da anni! Me lo avete deliberatamente nascosto per tutto questo tempo!»

Non attesi di essere accolto nella stanza dedita agli ospiti “parlanti”: cominciai a sbraitare non appena intravvidi la figura corpulenta di Mycroft Holmes, e il risultato è che venni subito avvicinato da due valletti alquanto nerboruti che mi presero immediatamente sotto braccio.

Cominciarono a trascinarmi via sotto lo sguardo infastidito degli astanti ma prima che potessero riuscirvi il maggiore degli Holmes fece loro un lieve cenno e venni trascinato in un luogo appartato.

Holmes mi raggiunse immediatamente – per i suoi tempi.

Se era infuriato per la scenata non me ne accorsi, dacché la mia rabbia doveva superare nettamente la sua per l’onta.

«A che gioco state giocando?», sputai con rabbia.

«Lo avete dunque visto».

«Quell’ombra che nascondete in quella stamberga? Come potevo non vederlo! Ma nessuno qui si sta degnando di darmi una risposta su come sia possibile e soprattutto sul perché sia in quelle condizioni».

«Ritengo abbiate valutato la situazione come grave», disse con tono placido. Io mi domandai cosa sarebbe successo se avessi messo le mani addosso alla personificazione del governo inglese.

La mia risposta fu invece sorprendente anche per me stesso.

Aprii la borsa e ne tirai fuori ciò che avevo recuperato dalla soffitta.

Gettai il tutto a terra, ai piedi di Mycroft, che in tutta risposta abbasso lievemente il volto e lo sguardo, andando a far affondare il mento in qualche mento suppletivo.

«Non è Holmes. Bastano pochi minuti per capire che è sotto l’influenza di un qualche oppiaceo e non sono neanche certo si tratti solo di cocaina. Ma lui non è in grado di muoversi da quella casa né di distinguere appieno ciò che lo circonda. Non ho trovato alla vista altre dosi se non quelle presenti nell’astuccio che vi ho riportato. Dunque qualcuno gliele sta procurando dall’esterno, probabilmente assieme al resto che è presente in quella casa, se tale si può definire».

Holmes tornò a sollevare lo sguardo su di me e con un movimento ben poco fluido cercò la propria poltrona e vi affondò con malagrazia, lasciandomi in piedi ad osservarlo.

«Se queste sono le ultime quattro vuol dire che dovrò fargliene avere altre. Ha aumentato nuovamente il dosaggio vedo», sussurrò con noncuranza. Io mi imbambolai, convinto di aver sentito male.

«Siete—siete voi a procurargliele?»

Mi lanciò uno sguardo di sufficienza.

«E chi altri, dottore? Non siate sciocco. Non io di persona, certo. Sherlock non ama vedermi quando è in quelle condizioni. Risveglia in lui comportamenti disdicevoli. E dacché in questo ultimo periodo la condizione è costante, tendo a non farmi vedere da lui. Ma come suppongo avrete notato, la questione sta sfuggendo di mano».

« _Sfuggendo di mano_ », ripetei. «È in uno stato di terrore, confusione e allucinazione costante! Da quanto va avanti?»

«In questo stato? Circa sei mesi. Ma non è stato un crollo repentino, no. È stata una lunga, lenta discesa verso l’inferno, la sua. Mi si passi il termine. Se dovessi fare una stima, direi dal 1887».

Mi bloccai.

L’anno del mio matrimonio.

«Ma quello è stato l’inizio. Dopo la sua “morte” ne ho perso le tracce quasi completamente per poi ritrovarmelo sull’uscio di casa in condizioni disdicevoli ma lucide. Questo, come ho già detto, è accaduto circa sei mesi fa. Da allora le sue condizioni sono andare a peggiorare nettamente».

«Sono sei mesi che è qui e voi me lo dite solo ora».

«È stato lui stesso ad impormelo. Le sue prime parole dopo “Buonasera Mycroft” sono state “Ti pregherei di non informare Watson”. Alquanto maleducato, ma si tratta sempre di Sherlock e ormai dovrei conoscere i suoi atteggiamenti. E per quanto riguarda gli anni precedenti, mi aveva chiesto lui stesso nuovamente tramite missiva di non dirvi niente. Suppongo per vostra sicurezza personale».

«Sicurezza personale? Holmes è in pericolo?»

«Sempre, dottore. Che sia per mano propria o altrui però non spetta a me dirlo, ma a lui stesso».

Sbottai che non mi interessava di sentirlo parlare per oracoli: volevo la verità, nuda e cruda, e se non me l’avesse concessa sarei uscito da quel club e non mi avrebbero mai più rivisto né lui né il fratello. Mentivo a lui e a me stesso, ma la mia rabbia era tanta che non mi vergognai di usare certi ricatti.

Ottenni ciò che volevo.

Mycroft mi raccontò in modo sbrigativo come Holmes fosse sopravvissuto allo scontro con Moriarty. Mi disse della sua fuga sul Continente e in Asia, ma si trattava di informazioni blande, principalmente perché ottenute tramite missiva da Sherlock stesso, che non si era dilungato con spiegazioni troppo accurate. Mycroft mi raccontò invece della notte in cui il mio ex coinquilino fece ritorno a Londra: vestito come un fuggiasco, stanco, con occhiaie profonde e come bagaglio un’unica borsa. Gli confessò che si stava nascondendo: ultima fase, a sua detta, di un’operazione durata anni.

«Non so dirle quanto fosse vero», si interruppe. «Quella sera, quando si presentò, era già sotto l’influsso della cocaina e non vi era in lui la fredda lucidità che lo contraddistingueva».

Mi disse che era stato Sherlock stesso a convincerlo a trovargli un riparo in quella zona di Whitechapel.

Che per sei mesi era stato convinto che aiutarlo seriamente nell’impresa che stava architettando per tornare in grande stile sulla scena Londinese, ma che si era reso conto di stare sbagliando. Il fratello minore stava combattendo demoni ben più grandi dentro se stesso e il suo non era che un tentativo di mitigare la realtà con fantasie insensate.

Mi resi conto che Mycroft stava ammettendo i propri errori.

«Ho accontentato le sue richieste da tossicofilo nella speranza che, come in passato, potessero aiutarlo a vedere più chiaramente. Lui ha sempre dovuto sfruttare certi mezzucci per sopperire alle sue mancanze deduttive, ma mai avrei creduto di vederlo diventare così dipendente da esse. Quando mi sono imposto di eliminare alla fonte il problema il suo atteggiamento è cambiato. Ha cominciato a mostrarsi violento, nei confronti miei e dei pochi fedeli ammessi in quella soffitta. L’ultima volta che mi son recato da lui per dirgli che non avrebbe avuto più alcun aiuto da parte mia se non avesse smesso di abusare della cocaina mi ha attaccato».

Vidi una frattura nell’armatura scintillante del maggiore degli Holmes e mi vergognai di essere testimone di un dolore così profondamente celato.

«Deve aiutarlo», disse risoluto, occhi e cuore d’acciaio.

«Mi ha creduto un’allucinazione».

«Dottore, mio fratello non ha mai prestato attenzione a nessuno in vita sua, che si trattasse dei nostri sfortunati parenti o del sottoscritto. Dubito che la Regina stessa potrebbe sortire un qualsiasi effetto su di lui. Ma Voi, per qualche ragione, siete sempre riuscito ad essere il suo giusto contrappeso».

Ripensai a tanti, troppi anni addietro, quando ormai non vivevamo più assieme e Holmes a malapena mi ascoltava.

«Date troppa importanza ad un uomo che ha come unico vanto quello di aver deluso vostro fratello, non certo di averlo aiutato».

«Siete l’unico che può trascinarlo via dal baratro prima che vi cada definitivamente dentro. E questa volta non vi sarà alcun trucchetto a salvarlo dalle rocce sottostanti».


	4. IV

**Capitolo IV**

Tornai da Holmes la sera stessa, ma solo dopo essere passato dal mio appartamento.

Avevo bisogno di schiarirmi le idee e trovai conforto in più di un bicchiere di brandy, abbastanza per stordirmi per un paio di ore e distrarmi dal fatto che il mio migliore amico fosse sì vivo, ma completamente estraneo a sé stesso.

Quando misi nuovamente piede nella stamberga e non lo vidi il cuore mi balzò in gola. Dopotutto quella casa non aveva alcuna serratura, alcuna catena, nessuna chiave che potesse tenerlo bloccato fra le proprie mura.

Anche di ciò non riuscivo a capire il motivo.

Non era certo un posto sicuro e ancora di più non era un posto dove avrei lasciato un uomo con un disperato bisogno di ottenere la propria dose. Eppure era stato Mycroft a lasciarlo lì in tale modo e certo non vi era uomo che potesse conoscere meglio la mente di Holmes.

Cercai con lo sguardo segno della presenza del mio amico ancora una volta e mi accorsi che era ancora presente quando sentii uno strusciare di tessuto di fronte a me.

Notai che il fuoco era ancora acceso.

Dunque Holmes lo aveva ravvivato.

O magari era stato qualcun altro.

Uno degli _uomini invisibili_ del fratello maggiore, magari.

Mi svestii e liberai della borsa, lasciandola all’ingresso, e con passo circospetto mi avvicinai alla poltrona.

Holmes era seduto ancora lì, dove lo avevo lasciato. Non era più scomposto, ma accoccolato su se stesso, le ginocchia al petto, la testa in appoggio alla testiera morbida dell’alto schienale.

Fissava il fuoco con sguardo spento.

Non mi ci sarei abituato per ancora tanto, troppo tempo.

Ogni singola persona che avevo perso nel corso della mia vita, per quanto indelebile fosse stata per il sottoscritto, aveva finito per diventare un’immagine fittizia nella mia mente. Un qualcosa di labile, fumoso.

La voce di mia madre, un tempo così cristallina nei miei ricordi, adesso la confondevo con quella di altre donne, importanti o meno che fossero. L’aspetto di mio fratello, i modi di fare di mio padre - che tanto mi avevano segnato da bambino - adesso non erano più nitidi. Anche mia moglie ogni giorno stava diventando sempre più distante.

Lo stesso era successo con Holmes.

Per quanto mi fossi aggrappato alla sua immagine, per quanto avessi lottato per ricordare ogni parola, ogni gesto, Holmes era diventato una macchia nella mia testa.

Un personaggio di un romanzo.

Uno di quelli che cerchi di sforzarti ad immaginare, con i propri manierismi e descrizioni, ma che per qualche ragione non riesci comunque a cogliere appieno.

Ma rivederlo lì in quel momento era per me un qualcosa di tanto, troppo potente. Nonostante la patina grigiastra che lo avvolgeva vi erano tanti piccoli dettagli che mi facevano male: le dita affusolate, ancora macchiate dagli acidi; i piedi, nudi, nervosi, incapace di star fermi anche in una posizione di difesa come quella, che si flettevano e contraevano in piccoli spasmi a dimostrare che la mente era ancora in attività; l’odore di trinciato.

Non avevo idea di come avessi potuto non riconoscerlo.

Eppure era il suo, sempre lo stesso anche dopo anni e nonostante la distanza.

Adesso lo ricollegavo con facilità a quella che era stata per tanto tempo una figura familiare.

L’Holmes che ricordavo, sotto quella maschera di cera, prendeva pian piano forma.

Ma avrei dovuto scavare parecchio per tirarlo fuori.

-

Nonostante la mia presenza non mi disse nulla.

Mi ignorò per parecchio mentre lo visitavo, limitandosi a scrutarmi con aria prima annoiata poi indecifrabile. Io non parlai mai se non per dare ordini, che puntualmente non venivano eseguiti e che mi costringevano a fargli forza quanto più delicatamente possibile.

Mi resi conto con orrore dell’entità delle sue condizioni: le braccia di Holmes erano esili, ogni traccia di muscolatura ormai ben lontana dalla tonicità di un tempo. Dove avrebbero dovuto essere visibili gli accessi per i vasi sanguigni vi erano solo macchie di pelle necrotica. Mi resi conto che la cocaina doveva aver fatto terra bruciata.

Era così nell’incavo del gomito, sul dorso delle mani, persino in certi punti sulle gambe e nel cavo popliteo, addirittura sui piedi.

Holmes si era martoriato e pian piano la droga stava reclamando ogni pezzo del suo corpo. Eppure vi erano punti dove era evidente che l’iniezione fosse stata fatta di fresco e questi erano ancora intonsi.

Mi domandai se gli facessero male in qualche modo ma quando premetti la pelle segnata lui non diede sintomo di provare dolore quanto sorpresa.

Il mio tocco, mi resi conto, lo turbava.

«Perché mi tormenti?»

Sentii le sue parole rimbombarmi nelle orecchie mentre lo auscultavo.

«Perché sei malato».

«Non ho febbre, non ho dolori, non ho nulla. Lo sai bene che è così. Lasciami in pace».

«La tua non è una malattia fisica. Non per ora, perlomeno. Hai del veleno in corpo e bisogna eliminarlo», dissi pacatamente.

«Mitridate VI assunse per anni piccole dosi di veleno per poter scongiurare la paura di morire avvelenato, con il risultato che quando volle suicidarsi per scampare ai propri nemici, non vi riuscì. Il suo corpo si era completamente assuefatto. Dovette gettarsi sulla spada».

Abbandonai la mia posizione, lasciando che la camicia da notte di Holmes tornasse a srotolarsi lungo la sua schiena, e io tornai di fronte a lui, in piedi, a osservarlo.

«Stai dicendo che l’uso smodato che fai della cocaina è tutto un esperimento?»

«Sto dicendo che non sarà questo ad uccidermi».

«Non ne sarei così sicuro. Da quanto non ti guardi allo specchio? Sei lo spettro di te stesso».

«Giusto Cielo, Watson, son riuscito a farti stare in silenzio per mesi: perché compari ancora a tormentarmi?»

Lo osservai perplesso.

«Holmes, dove pensi che siamo?»

«Non ho intenzione di rispondere a me stesso. Per quanto sia dilettevole affrontarmi, e indubbiamente stimolante, si tratta solo di una perdita di tempo».

«Pensi che non sia qui? Che non sia reale?»

Holmes sollevò lo sguardo, fissandomi dal basso verso l’alto con aria stanca ma allo stesso tempo con un ghigno malsano in volto.

«Oh, che tu sia reale non ho dubbi. Ma non qui. Non in questa stanza. A quest’ora sarai con i tuoi pazienti. O forse a cena. O forse ancora a scaldare tua moglie in letto. Non ho bene idea di che ore siano al momento. Né del giorno».

Mi si gelò il sangue nelle vene e il dubbio che mi tormentava da ore si confermò: Holmes allucinava. O credeva di farlo, tanto che non mi credeva reale ma solo un riflesso della sua follia. E tale era se neanche il mio tocco e la mia presenza lo risvegliavano dal suo stato di confusione.

Quindi doveva essere già successo in passato, e anche più volte.

Eppure lo avevo notato, al mio arrivo: un bagliore di lucidità.

Il motivo per cui aveva tentato di sfuggirmi, per cui aveva tentato di nascondersi a me.

Mi inginocchiai di fronte a lui, cercando le sue mani.

Forse potevo ritrovarlo ancora sotto quella nebbia.

«Holmes, Mary è morta. Lo hai detto tu stesso, lo sai. Te ne deve aver parlato Mycroft. E io sono qui, non sono a casa mia, non sono in studio, sono con te. Ti ho ritrovato. Senti la mia voce. E le mie mani. Sono vivo, sangue e carne e ossa e tutto. Non sono un’allucinazione».

Per un attimo mi parve di vedere qualcosa. Ma fu breve.

Holmes buttò la testa da un lato e in men che non si dica la sua attenzione fu ancora una volta lontana da me.

«Non riesco a capire come mai il fondo dell'Oceano non sia che un'unica massa solida di ostriche, tanto sembrano prolifiche quelle creature ** _*_** », cominciò a bisbigliare mentre io lo osservavo affranto, senza speranza.

_***** L’Avventura del Detective Morente_


End file.
